


Mistakes were made

by Drift



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cover up Sex, M/M, PWP, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Size Difference, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, mentiones of drunken sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Barricade tried to steal something from Blackout, when he is caught in the act he had to make up a cover story fast.PWP





	Mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago in German. Somewhere in between watching the first TF movies and reading ‘cybertronian nights’. Naturally the translated version is a bit different and I tried to make the worst things less sucky. Don’t take this too serious…?

Barricade hated this. This stupid base… all around them was full of tiny stones, ‘sand’ as the locals called the stuff. And this sand got _everywhere_. And while he naturally loved to power up his engines and go for a drive, here he mostly stayed on base and… sulked. Most of them had altmodes that made it easier for them to travel through the stuff with lesser problems, their tires a lot bigger and their undercarriages not as close to the ground as Barricades. 

They went out and drove whenever they didn’t have any missions from Megatron to complete. Oh and then there were the aerials. Of course they didn’t have any problems with anything on the ground, they could just fly off and have fun. At least most of them shut up about it. Blackout not so much. The big 'Copter just loved to brag about what he did while he was off base. ‘I blew up this’ ‘I found that’ ‘I killed so and so many..’ Barricade hated it, really. 

But today… the big mech had a story to tell _and_ a trophy to show off. Barricade looked away but just had to eavesdrop. So apparently the mech had found a lone Autobot and fought the poor glitch. Killed him in a gruesome way and took his rifle. The story wasn’t really of Interest for Barricade, the gun was. Slightly turning towards the mech, who sat at one of the better makeshift tables, surrounded by other curious Decepticons. 

The gun… was looking rather good. The build was something Barricade could use in the next battle… something he had tried to get his servos on for quite some time. And now the stupid ‘Copter had succeeded. But… Blackout didn’t need the gun, really. He had enough in-built weaponry _and_ the thing was a lot too small for the other's big, clumsy servos. For Barricade the size would be perfect…and slowly a plan started to form in the smaller mechs processor.

Blackout was out again. Doing his thing, flying around just to brag about it later. Barricade had kept a close optic on the big mech for the entire day. Just so he could silently sneak up to the Helicopters quarters the moment he was gone. Hacking the door had been easy, really. The big mech was strong, sure, but smart? Not so much…

Inside the quarters Barricade looked around for the gun and saw it half hidden underneath the other’s bed. With fast steps he made his way across the small room and pulled the item of interest out, looking at it with curious optics. It was a high quality army storm rifle, to be specific. A little bit beaten up but still in good enough shape. For a moment he hesitated. He was rather sure that Blackout wouldn’t even notice that it was gone. Barricade just had to hide it for a while, too be very sure the ‘Copter forget it and then he would be able to use it in battle.

Barricade turned around with his newest possession stepping on a spare piece of something on the ground and nearly tripped. He managed not to fall, but the rifle did. With a loud cracking sound it hit the ground and then it laid there… in two pieces. Slowly the grounder picked both up, not really believing what just had happened. 

Barricade stared down in shock, the two pieces of the gun he held in his servos glaring back at him in silent judgement. His processor went _Frag, frag, fr--_ until the sound of the sliding door stopped his inner cursing. Of course Blackout had to come back _now_.

Barricade disposed of the gun parts, no way the ‘Copter would find him stealing his stuff. That would be his death. He looked around, no place to hide… what was he supposed to say? To do? Why did he always had such misfortune? He could cry… but then, he was a _mech_, he would stay strong. Find a way to make it out alive!

“What the frag are _you_ doing here?” Blackout growled at Barricade, whose processor worked faster than ever before. What could a mech do in another mechs quarters? Besides, getting under each other’s plating… oh… right! He didn’t like the plan that slowly build in his head and it would probably give him a reputation he would have to get rid of later, but he would not be killed right here and now. He hoped.

“Actually… I was waiting for you” He said, trying to sound braver than he felt. He wasn’t sure if it worked. “Care to tell me why?” The ‘Copter stepped closer, towering a lot over the much smaller grounder. “I… see, you really seem to be so successful lately. And all those stories you tell… I just couldn’t stay away any longer” The words barely left his vocalizer. It felt wrong but it was necessary. And it seemed to work, since Blackout’s emf changed, the aggression slowly disappearing from it.

At the same time a dirty grin appeared on the big mechs face. “Of course… I always knew it. You are the type to spread your legs and want some spike. And believe me I got a lot of spike for you….” Yep. Barricade had guessed as much. Their size difference was significant. So the difference of their equipment size would be as well. He didn’t even had to imagine anything since without a hint of shyness Blackout's cover clicked aside and the big spike pierced into the air, already hard and ready, however _that_ was possible. 

Before Barricade continued he went through his inner processes, reached for his interfacing protocols and manually kick started them, making sure to tune up the amount of lubricant his valve naturally produced. He didn’t know what kind of lover the big mech was but something told him that he had to make sure _he_ was wet enough and able to take the big spike, not Blackout. And if any conclusion could be drawn from the way he was mechhandled by the flyer and unceremonially thrown on the bed, than that, that the other would only care for his very own pleasure. 

“Well, what are you waiting for Barricade? You came here like a bitch in heat, now let me treat you with something nice and hard…” The grounder bit back a snide remark, knowing it would not do him any good and simply let his cover click aside. Blackout leered down at his open valve, then he climbed over the smaller frame lining himself up with Barricade. Suddenly he felt very nervous. He knew out of experience that he could do it, had even had slightly bigger spikes in the past. He might have been pretty drunk back then but well, it had worked and the other mech had not lived to tell the tale.

“Ready or not…” Blackout purred a dark grin on his face and pushed his thick member against and after the resistance of Barricades unprepared rim gave, into the grounder. Barricade threw his head back and hissed, yes it _was_ as awful as he remembered. But it also worked out, just as he remembered. He felt how his insides stretched wide around the big spike, which was unforgivingly pushed further in, until it bumped against the closed off opening of his reception tanks. For a moment Blackout tried to get even deeper but that only resulted in Barricade being pushed up in the bed, which made him growl at the other. “The end is the end. It won’t go deeper, there is no more room” he spat with a tense voice, still venting uneven, trying to get used to being so overstretched. 

“Don’t be such a sparkling! I know from a buddy of mine, that it’s possible to break the cap of the rec. tanks and get up there if you do it right. The opening is tiny and not meant to get stretched besides, you know, giving birth, so it’s _very_ tight. Its supposed to feel great around the spike's head, maybe not too fancy for the mech getting spiked but then, you little cunts are asking to be used so… “ The big ‘Coper trailed off. “Will ask my buddy ‘bout it and next time we’ll try it ‘Cade…. I promise” There was the dark grin again, and Barricade swore he’d cut the mechs rotors in his sleep. A next time was the last thing he wanted, especially with that promise… or rather threat, hanging in the air. 

After that was settled Blackout started to move, just as Barricade guessed not caring for anything but getting off himself. Barricade couldn’t care less. He just wanted to make the other overload and leave. And then he would scheme how he’d make sure that the ‘Coper shut up about it. The last thing he needed was word about him offering himself, traveling. “Primus you’re so fucking tight!” Above him, the flyer moaned louder, indicating his nearing overload. Which came just a few seconds later. “Yeah.. really gonna do that again, Cop Car” The big mech grunted and pulled out. Not a second later Barricade had his cover closed again and was off the bed. “Whatever” he mumbled, being grossed out by the sticky transfluid inside his valve. But he wasn’t gonna let it run out and be seen on his legs… he would get rid of it in the washracks. He was rather thankful that the 'Copter didn’t seem to care about him anymore, still caught in past overload haze, just lazily lying on his bed. 

Too bad the gun he came for was broken beyond repair. It really would have been at least something. Well, besides being still online and undamaged.


End file.
